


A Sorceress’s Meddling

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling and Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur must make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sorceress’s Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first Merlin fic written. This was also my first slash fic ever written, so go easy on me. This was done a few years ago. XD  
> 

Merlin stared at the mirror for a moment, trying to figure out why he felt so different today. All he could see was a slight shadow under his eyes from lack of sleep, but that didn’t matter much.

He just felt on edge today as if something was going to happen. Brushing off feelings of unease, he ran a quick hand through his ebony locks, and then grabbed his bag beside him. Arthur wanted to go hunting again today, and of course he was required to accompany him.

Sighing, he lifted up the heavy pack. _‘At least none of his armor is in it,’_ he thought to himself, remembering having to carry his spare armor on many occasions. Finished grabbing everything he would need for the hunt, he headed out of the room, and towards where Arthur was sure to be waiting for him.

~*~

“Hmm.” Merlin had thought he had felt a slight tingle of magic, but it had disappeared and now he wasn’t sure.

“Merlin, the point of hunting is to sneak up on your prey quietly, which I can’t do if you aren’t quiet,” Arthur said loudly, exasperation clear in his voice.

“Sorry, your royal pratness,” Merlin muttered under his breath, but remained quiet as they continued through the forest.

It was about midday when they stopped. They were going to be away for a few days so they didn’t have to rush or anything. Sitting down on the trunk of a fallen tree, they ate some bread and fruit in silence as the forest sang around them.

“Did you say something?” Merlin asked, looking at Arthur. Arthur just shook his head. He could have sworn he heard something. There it was again, but it wasn’t someone talking very loud. Then something even lower began to be heard, gaining volume as the sweet tones wound through his mind.

“What is that noise?” he finally asked rubbing his ears as the sound made them itch.

“Merlin, what are you talking about, you dolt?” Arthur finally asked him, a slight glare directed at him for ruining the peace and quiet.

“Can’t you hear it? It sounds like someone is singing nearby.” He jumped, looking around, trying to find the direction of the source of music. He finally detected the source and went running off in the direction.

“Merlin, where the hell are you running off to?” Arthur asked, annoyance laced his voice, but Merlin ignored it as he continued down the path. He could hear the song growing louder the closer he came to it, but it was making him feel weird, like he was hearing the sound from underneath water, and his mind seemed to have slowed down. He wasn’t even surprised when he saw a woman appear before him before his vision turned black.

~*~

“Where the devil is Merlin?” Arthur stood in the clearing, looking in the direction Merlin had run off to. Sighing, he packed their things and headed in that direction. “Idiot probably got lost,” Arthur muttered to himself.

He had been walking for a few minutes when he heard a soft female voice ahead. Crouching down, he crawled forward until he could see into the clearing. He froze in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing.

A tall woman was standing over the slumped form of Merlin. She was whispering something, and from the glow coming off of her, it could only be magic. But what made him fearful were her eyes. Every once in a while, she would glance up at the path he had just left. He could see clearly, the white colorless eyes, searching for something.

She bent back down to Merlin, “Oh, Merlin, you are just as I imagined you, but tell me, where is he?”

Merlin seemed to be struggling against something; his eyes clenched shut and mouth in a thin line. Arthur barely heard him whisper. “Get out of my mind!”

“Oh, you still fight me, eh? Though, when it comes to the great and destined Merlin, nothing surprises me.” She started to chant and Arthur watched him slump even more. _‘Merlin, great…destined…what was that supposed to mean?’_ he thought to himself.

Arthur looked the woman – no sorceress – over. She had a long dress on; white with a black border, it was held securely around her waist and breasts by a tight tunic and belt that was in a black and white checkered pattern. Her long black hair was in a simple plait down her back and her feet were bare.

Other than her eyes, she would have looked like any lady of high rank. Reaching for his sword belted to his waist, he drew it silently. Waiting until her face was turned away; he stood and stepped silently from behind the tree he had been using as cover.

He thought he had been quiet, but as soon as he stepped from behind the tree, she looked at him, stopping him with a look from her eyes. “Ah, so now he has arrived, just as I promised, wouldn’t you agree Merlin?” she asked, lifting his chin with one long, pale finger and tilting his head to the side to look at Arthur.

Merlin’s eyes made him do a double take. They seemed to be glowing gold, but as he watched, white started to smother the gold, barely held at bay by will alone. “R...run, Arthur.”

Arthur just stared at him, rooted to the spot in his confusion. “Tut, tut. No frightening him away now Merlin. I guess I have to punish you.” She smiled and pursed her lips, letting a flowing sound issue from between them. As he watched, Merlin’s hands shot up to cover his ears. “Get out of my head!” he cried out, curled into a ball as the pure note resounded through the clearing.

Arthur took a step towards them, moved by the anguish in Merlin’s voice. The woman turned to him, the note ending abruptly as she smiled at him. “Now, now, no need to wave that sword at me. Your part in this act will be here soon.” She waved her hand and both she and Merlin disappeared into thin air.

“Merlin!” He yelled after them. He ran, trying to find where they had gone. He kept running, stopping only to grab their things and his horse before galloping down the trail.

~*~

Arthur left the horse tied up to a tree near the stream to let it have water and rest. Night was falling, and he didn’t think stumbling around in the dark would help him find his servant and friend.

Sighing, he lay down on his bed roll and stared up at the sky he could glimpse between the tree’s branches overhead. He hadn’t even lit a fire, just ate cold cheese and bread. His mind began to wonder as the night continued on.

As his eyes began to droop, he heard something snap behind him, but he ignored it. Just a night creature. Then he heard it, a soft voice, calling him on the breeze. “Arthur…Arthur, come out and play Arthur.” He stood stiffly, and grabbed his sword.

Arthur couldn’t see anything in the gloom. He grabbed his pack and his horse, and followed the voice. It seemed to take forever to reach where it was the voice was leading him and in reality, it was only a few hours. Dawn was breaking and the sky seemed to be ablaze with crimson fire. He’d left his horse near another stream, not even caring that it could wonder off.

Arthur realized where the voice had taken him as he stood on the cliff that over looked a large lake, but it was shrouded in mist too thick to see through.

A flash of white out of the corner of his eye had him spinning, looking at the sorceress who stood to the left of him. He went to take a step forward but couldn’t. Looking down, he saw chains wrapped around his ankles and wrists. When had she done that?

Glaring up at her, he saw her point to the edge of the cliff. Arthur followed the direction she pointed in and saw a slumped figure on the ground. “Merlin! Wake up.” He didn’t move. “What have you done to him?” he demanded.

“Oh Arthur, so concerned over a mere servant. How unlike you. He can no longer hear your voice or anyone’s for that matter. He belongs to me now and will only do as I say.” She smiled, disappearing and appearing next to his limp form. She ran a gentle hand over his ebony hair, like a mother with their child. Arthur growled low in his throat, “Keep your hands off him, Sorceress. I always knew I couldn’t trust any kind of magic. I guess father was right.”

“Oh, you can’t trust any kind of magic, does that mean you can’t trust Merlin here?” she asked standing from her crouch.

“What?” he asked, not sure what she meant.

Ignoring him, she turned to look down at Merlin. “Oh Merlin dear. It’s time to awaken. You have things that need to be taken care of.” The body seemed to come alive all of a sudden, but it was like a puppet, mechanical. The body moving in jerking motions as if strings were being tugged to get him up.

“You say you can’t trust magic, than I guess you better kill Merlin here, otherwise, that would make you a hypocrite, wouldn’t it?” She turned to Merlin who now stood. His eyes were completely white like hers, no trace of gold left in their depths. “And now Merlin it is time. You know the spell you need for this. Merlin…”

“Kill Arthur!” She told him, and then disappeared. Arthur just stared at Merlin, nothing but a puppet. He struggled against the chains, but could do nothing to break free.

A wind was stirring around them, plucking at his clothes and hair with invisible fingers. He watched as Merlin raised his hands until they were straight out in front of him. Word spilled from his lips, words of power that slowly built. The spell became visible in front of them, power swirling to create something that seemed to glow gold.

Although the words had stopped, the power still continued to gather. He stared in horror at what he was seeing. He looked at Merlin and was surprised to see tears coursing down his cheeks. He saw a spark of gold in his eyes and for a moment, Merlin spoke, voice his own for a few precious seconds. “Arthur…I’m sorry. You…should…have never found out…about it this…way.” He struggled against the power trying to control him, he words choked. “I’m sorry…I was only here to…serve you…to protect you…please forgive me.” Before Arthur could reply, Merlin’s eyes seemed to glow even brighter, before he shouted out one word. The energy that was supposed to head towards him was now flung back, striking Merlin in the chest.

He watched in horror as the force of the blow knocked him off balance, sending him over the edge of the cliff, to crash into the water below. “Merlin!” He ran forward, not even noticing that the chains no longer bound him. He skidded to a halt, falling to his knees as he peered over the edge of the cliff, but he couldn’t see anything. The mist obscured his vision.

“Merlin!” He couldn’t hear anything.

“He’s not dead, you know. Though if you don’t do something soon, he will be,” her voice whispered behind him. He spun around, drawing his sword to point it at her. “Kill me if you wish, but listen to one thing before you do. While you sit here fighting me, Merlin will slowly drown unless you do something. You were raised by a man whom despises magic, and yet the one person you have come to care for has magic. How will you act? Will you let him die or will you turn your back to your father’s ideals? Chose quickly, even I can’t see how long he will last down there.”

 _‘Merlin,’_ he let the thought float through his mind. She was right that he cared for him. He’d only realized it a few months ago. He hadn’t even tried to see if Merlin felt for him like that. It was impossible for them to be together anyways, but to let him die?

“How deep is that water?” Arthur finally asked.

“Deep enough for you,” she said and smiled. “And don’t think it a lost cause just because others say it is.” She disappeared.

Ignoring her, he sheathed his sword and ran for the cliffs edge. He let his body fall, slicing through air then water as he raced towards Merlin. Opening his eyes, he saw him floating there, breath slowly flowing from him mouth in silvery bubbles. He grabbed him and hauled him to the surface.

~*~

Merlin woke with a groan, his breath rasping in a dry throat as pain lanced though his chest. Lifting a hand, he felt towards the ache. “It left a bruise, but you’ll be fine.” He froze as the voice registered in his mind: Arthur.

He opened his eyes and was met with cracked stone walls. He could hear rain falling outside, but he was afraid to hear the voice that had spoken to say the one thing he was dreading the most.

He shifted, wincing when a rock underneath him dug into his side. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and sat up. He kept his gaze averted from the one he knew was burning into his back. It wasn’t until that moment that he realized he was nude.

He could see his cloths hanging on a line near the fire that was keeping the small cave they were in warm. He looked down at his chest and saw a large bruise starting to form under the skin. He waited for what he knew was coming next, but was still surprised when Arthur finally asked him a question.

“Why did you take the blow?” he seemed genuinely confused as to why he would do such a thing.

He turned to look at him. Arthur was only in a pair of breeched and was leaning against the wall. His bright blue eyes were staring at him intently. “What?” was all he was able to get out.

“Why did you turn the magic on yourself?” Arthur said slowly, as if talking to someone dim witted.

“What else was I supposed to do? I couldn’t let myself kill you…,” he stopped as he realized just how close he had come to killing him. “I couldn’t…no wouldn’t let that happen,” he finished softly.

“So everything, the guiding light, the wind, the sword, the cure for the creature’s venom, it was all you?” Merlin just nodded his head, not looking up. “Merlin…,”Arthur said softly. Merlin’s head rose reluctantly. “I’m not going to turn you in.”

“What! But why? I mean, it’s against the law to practice magic,” Merlin was baffled by what Arthur had said.

“Because, I believe you have proven yourself enough times that your magic is for the good of Camelot,” Arthur said, a small smile curving his lips.

“Oh. Though I guess you want me to leave your service?”

“Why would I want that?” Arthur asked, confused by Merlin’s logic.

“Well, I just thought you didn’t…well want to be, well friends with a warlock,” Merlin finished lamely, not saying what he really wanted to say. He didn’t know Arthur had stood until he saw his feet enter his field of vision.

“Merlin, you dolt. Just because you can use magic doesn’t change anything. Besides…” He crouched down until their faces were only a few inches apart. “Why would I get rid of someone I care about?”

Merlin held his breath, trying hard not to believe what he was hearing. Arthur…cared about him, but that was impossible. He was just a lowly servant. “You shouldn’t lie to me? Why would you care about a lowly servant like me?”

He let out a squawk as he was pushed back down on the blanket he had been laying on, Arthur straddling his hips with only his breeches and a thin blanket between them. He gulped at the anger he saw in the bright blue eyes above his. “I did not lie to you, Merlin. You are my servant and I care for you. You are mine to do with as I please, whether it be physical or emotional.” He continued to glare down at Merlin.

“I…I just can’t believe it,” Merlin said in disbelief, shaking his head.

“Then I have no choice. I guess I need to take drastic measure when it comes to you.” He bent down and pressed his lips to Merlin’s softly. Pulling away slowly, he stared into surprised eyes. “Do you believe me now?”

“Arthur…,” the voice was hesitant, afraid to accept that this was real and he wasn’t dreaming again. His mind always did like playing tricks on him. A growl was all the warning he got before Arthur was on him again, mouth pressing into his with bruising force as his mouth was ravaged. Arthur licked his lips, asking for entry and Merlin complied. If this was a dream, he might as well enjoy it.

Arthur’s hands were trailing lower, tracing pattern across Merlin’s pale skin, causing heat to build inside, and pushing from the outside until he felt like he would explode. Merlin gasped aloud as the skilled hands reached under the thin blanket until they could grasp his already hardening member. He was panting heavily now as the hand began to stroke him, making him shiver.

Merlin’s own hands began to explore, trailing over the hard curves he had seen so many times before, but couldn’t touch. He mewed softly as the hand left his member, leaving him aching and straining towards release.

Arthur just smiled down at him before sitting back and untying the strings on his breeched, pulling them past slim hips and off his legs. Merlin just stared transfixed at what he saw before him. Arthur was already hard, the head already slick with precum.

He gulped when he saw the hunger in the eyes that stared down at him. This wasn’t a dream, he knew because in every dream, he’d never felt like the prey before a hunter.

“I told you. You are mine to do with as I please, even if it is physical,” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear, hot breath caressing him. He moaned when he felt his teeth on his ear lobe, nibbling before going further down, nipping and sucking down his neck and chest, leaving a trail of marks.

Arthur paused briefly to nip at his pale pick nipples, but only for a second before he was headed further south. He didn’t even hesitate as he took Merlin in his mouth. Merlin dug him hands into Arthur’s golden locks as he fought to keep from jerking his hips. He was on the edge and soon couldn’t control it anymore, his cry as release came was cracked and drawn out as Arthur milked his pleasure, leaving him panting and trembling in the aftershocks.

Arthur shifted, coming back up to kiss him slowly, unhurried by the need Merlin could feel pressing into his thigh. Shifting slightly, Merlin ground his hips lightly into Arthur’s hardened erection. Arthur pulled away, a growl escaping his clenched teeth. “You’re treading on thin ice, Merlin. I wouldn’t do that unless you want me to do something I might regret.” Merlin just ignore him, grinding his hips into his again.

“What makes you think that I don’t want it?” he asked, his soft voice husky.

Arthur just took his mouth again. Pulling away, he put his fingers in front of Merlin’s slightly swollen lips. Merlin’s pink tongue poked out and trailed along the digits slowly, before reaching the tips and sucking them in. His tongue working to coat the fingers thoroughly, while teasing the sensitive fingertips.

Arthur pulled his fingers from his mouth abruptly, replacing them with his mouth before reaching down to the place between his legs. Merlin, letting out a soft gasp as the first one was inserted, returned to kissing him. He didn’t even notice when the second and third ones were added until they shifted and hit some spot inside of him that had him arching up off the ground.

Arthur pulled his fingers out, to Merlin’s disappointment, before shifting him around. He was turned over suddenly, head pressed into his arms as Arthur pulled his arse up and positioned himself behind him. “You will always be mine,” Arthur growled and shoved in until he was in as far as he could go.

Merlin cried out, pain shooting up his back, but he ignored it, pushing into Arthur. He felt like he was overly full, but as the seconds went by, the pain and discomfort began to fade.

Arthur still didn’t move. Finally, he couldn’t take it any longer. “A-Arthur!” He knew he sounded pathetic, begging, but he didn’t care. He was rewarded as Arthur pulled back out and then pushed back in. He moaned at the feel. It was better than he had dreamed.

They began to move, setting a quick pace that soon had them sweating and panting as it brought them closer to the edge. Merlin cried out as Arthur’s hand reached around to grasp him, stroking him with each thrust. It was too much and he cried out as he climaxed.

Arthur groaned as he felt Merlin’s anal muscles start to clinch around him and with one last hard thrust he buried himself inside him as he reached his breaking point, growl echoing off the cave wall.

They both collapsed in a heap, panting as they tried to gain their bearings. Finally, Arthur pulled out of him, lying down beside him and pulling his limp form close.

“You will always be mine, Merlin,” Arthur said softly as he fought a yawn.

“I know.” Merlin didn’t even fight. He’d accepted his fate a long time ago. He just snuggled closer to Arthur’s warmth as the blanket was pulled over them and the rain poured down outside.

 **End.**


End file.
